Kayo Senju vs. Gastrea
Kayo Senju vs. Gastrea is a fight between Model Dolphin Initiator Kayo Senju and various Gastrea. Prologue Kayo and Shougen take part in the hunt for Kagetane and Kohina, arriving to the place of departure at the same time as Rentaro and his Initiator. After briefly conversing, Shougen orders Rentaro to go home as he will solely be a burden to them, but the young Promoter retaliates, and thanks the hefty man for saving him. Blushing, Shougen commands him no to. Shortly afterwards, Kayo grabs Shougen by the hands and, winking at Rentaro; leading Enju to jealousy, reminds him that the time for departure has arrived. The two board a helicopter headed to the Unexplored Territory.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 37-39 Quickly after landing in the forest infected with Gastrea, Shougen and Kayo are met by an Insect-Plant Gastrea. Being the first time witnessing noted type, Kayo panics, throws a grenade and runs, leaving her Promoter behind.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 9 Not long after, a heavily wounded Kayo stumbles upon Enju and Rentaro, holding her Lupara at the Initiator's face and asking if she is truly Enju.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 10, Page 15 Soon enough, Rentaro takes her with them, tending to her injuries and conversing with her about the duties of Civil Security. Additionally, the two converse about the Cursed Children and Shougen's definition of them; tools meant for war. Nonetheless, Kayo admits that although she wishes Rentaro's words were true, which claim that the Cursed Children are humans and should be treated as so, she informs him that they are just mere words. As they finish their small discussion, Shougen calls Kayo to inform her that they have located and surrounded Kagetane and Kohina.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 1-26 Shortly after gathering their weapons, Kayo and the group head out to the location. However, along the way, a Deer Gastrea runs towards them at an incredible speed after the group hears the nearby gunshots.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 26-29 Battle Stepping forward with her Lupara in hand, Kayo tells herself that the Gastrea will go straight left; one and half steps, as her eyes flare up. Shockingly enough, she effortlessly manages to evade the fast approaching Gastrea. As Rentaro and Enju are left open-mouthed, Kayo, whilst the Gastrea turns around to ambush her once again, claims that after the sudden turn its balance will crumble. As predicted by the Initiator, the Deer Gastrea's balance crumbles, flipping in the air as Kayo lowers herself to the ground to attack it with her Lupara. As she is about to fire a bullet, Enju ponder her intellect, leading her to state that it is cogitation. After successfully shooting and killing the Gastrea, several large Gastrea appear behind her, but are met by a trap midway. As they fall down a Varanium-crafted trap, Kayo admits to Rentaro and Enju that her power is cogitation.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 29-32 Aftermath Turning to face Rentaro and Enju, who are equally dumbfounded by Kayo's display of brain power, she explains to them that she utilized a trap made from Varanium, and the due to the size of the Gastrea, the trap activated. Sequentially, she reveals to be Model Dolphin.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 33 Moving forward, Kayo orders Enju and Rentaro to go on ahead without her, as she will stay behind to prevent Gastrea from entering the battle area. However, Rentaro refuses. The two engage in a scuffle, but Kayo's order triumphs as Rentaro and Enju head towards the battle whilst Kayo stays behind with her weapons to combat the Gastrea.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 3-10 References Navigation